


Through The Years

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Not Much, Emmanuel!cas at one point, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, i mean it's heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been through a lot, if you really think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Years

i.

He’s the epitome of calm fury, when Dean first meets him. He’s stoic, but full of rage. He seems to understand.

His mother used to tell him that angels watched over him. She used to comfort him with the knowledge that something otherworldly was keeping him safe. Dean stopped believing it, after the fire.

Angels weren’t real- hell, even if they were, why would they care about him?

Castiel was expressionless. Cold-hearted. Angels were supposed to be holy and shit, but they weren’t supposed to act like dicks.

“ _I’m the one that gripped you tight and raised you from perdition_.” He states, blue eyes boring into green.

“ _Yeah, thanks for that_.” Dean mutters, somewhat angrily, before plunging a knife into his chest.

Maybe not the friendliest move, but with the look of imminent rape that the dude was giving him, Dean feels pretty justified. The angel looks down, his face showcasing something near amusement. He takes the knife out, and drops it on the floor.

It’s in that moment, that Dean understands how powerful this.. _creature_ is. More powerful than anything he and Sammy have had to deal with.

He doesn’t really look the part; a wrinkled trenchcoat, a crooked tie, and his hair- _god, his hair_. A constant state of disarray, apparently. But, his face radiates control, and Dean understands that this prick means business.

He’s not going to be able to charm his way out of this one.

_Shit._

ii.

The damn angel keeps showing up, after that. Launches him into the actual fucking past. Granted, it was to save his mom and dad.

Dean can’t really get past that. He met his parents, and that makes him feels something almost akin to gratefulness. Then, again, he really doesn’t want _him_ to figure that out.

Sam is much more excited about the prospect of an angel helping (if you can call it that) them out. Castiel isn’t very good with first impressions.

“ _Sam Winchester. The boy with the demon blood_ ,” he states, and Dean feels that unmistakeable urge to shoot him. It might be in vain, but screw it.

Honestly, if Dean was faithless before, it’s worsened with the arrival of this new visitor. When Sam breaks the final seal, and shit really hits the fan, Dean just wants it all to be like it was, before. Wants to go back to ganking a few evil sons of bitches, and working regular cases.

He doesn’t want an apocalypse.

He doesn’t want angels and demons using the world as their playground.

And, most importantly, he doesn’t want Castiel to keep looking at him, like that. As if he were something special.

He doesn’t want to be righteous.

iii.

They say you can’t change your fate, and Dean feels so trapped in his; it’s suffocating. Sam is Lucifer’s vessel. He’s Michael’s.

What a bunch of bullshit.

On top of all of this, Castiel has suddenly reappeared. Apparently, without the concept of personal space.

He’s weirded out, when Cas stands so close to him.

He’s even more weirded out, when he finds himself not hating it (and, by extension, Castiel) as much as he wants to.

The dude is a dork, Dean is beginning to realize.

A semi-badass dork, who can smite the hell out of you- but, still a dork.

“ _Come on, last night on earth. Got any plans_?” The words tumble out before Dean can stop himself, and, _why the fuck_ is he using his best pick-up lines on a dickish, _male_ angel?

Thankfully, Castiel is incredibly oblivious to, well, whatever is going on with Dean, right now. Some type of rare brain fungus, possibly.

So, it’s all good. Except, Cas has never had sex.

And he can’t help himself.

_abortabortabortabortabo-_

“ _There are two things I know in this world: one, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, I am not letting you die a virgin_.”

Definitely a brain fungus. Or, maybe the stress.

Yeah, that’s it. He can’t deal with it, much longer. Now that he’s finally grown a pair, and realized that he and Sam shouldn’t be near each other, for a long while, Zacariah decides to drop him in the future.

Or, some messed up version of the future.

In which Sammy said yes to Satan, Dean is a huge asshole, Cas is high, while having an orgy, and _that shouldn’t anger him, as much as it does_.

Perspective screwed up, and pulled away from Zachariah’s clutches, just in time, he finds himself looking into Cas’s eyes, yet again.

“ _Don’t ever change.”_ Dean states, because he feels it’s necessary to his wellbeing, for Cas to remain Cas.

He tries to figure out when the hell he began to care so much about the holy tax accountant.

“ _Dean and I do share a more profound bond,”_ Castiel says one day, with an air of shyness that Dean finds adorable _._

At  the very least, maybe he’s not the only one falling.

ix.

It’s the betrayal that really wounds him, in the end. It’s Cas, trapped in that ring of fire, begging for Dean to understand. It’s the sheer pain that the one person Dean thought might never wrong him, did.

That’s what he gets for letting himself lo-

 _Care_.

It’s Crowley’s fault, he wants to believe. He put Cas under some freaky spell thing, or whatever. Because the Castiel that Dean knew, would never pull something like this.

_Right?_

Dean soon finds that the Cas he knew is gone. Or, rather- god.

_Actually, literally, god._

_Talk about finding yourself_ , he thinks, bitterly.

Yet, when Cas is opening the doors to purgatory, and Dean is watching, idly by, as he sacrifices himself, in order to right this wrong, he sees a glimpse of the old Cas.

The rebel who gave everything for him.

And, well, Dean lets himself hope.

Castiel is back, Raphael is dead, and the whole purgatory thing? They can work on that.

Maybe, Cas was right. Maybe, they’re not broken.

Except, that goddamn leviathan is using _his_ angel’s meatsuit, and walking into a fucking river, and Dean feels that overwhelming feeling, again.

Like, he’s falling into a cold, black hole, and he can’t find anything (any _one_ ) to hold onto.

x.

Emanuel.

It suits him, Dean thinks. Holy and slightly pretentious, and almost as perfect for him as Castiel was.

Meg decides to tag along, all flirty, and he wonders why she cares so much about Cas, to begin with.

Then, again, why does he?

At the end of the day, he’s still Cas. And, there’s something in that statement that makes Dean’s heart jam itself in his throat, something that makes his eyes wander and his mind dream.

There’s an angel by his side, and a trenchcoat in his trunk, and, for a moment, everything is perfect.

xi.

They’ve been through so much.

Horrendous first impressions. Death. Destruction. Happiness. Purgatory. The Mark of Cain. And, soon, heaven.

It seems to fit, Dean thinks.

Their story started with hell. With Castiel raising him from the fiery pits, and entering his life- sparks literally flying, as Sam comically points out.

Now, that? That was a long time ago. But, there’s something comforting in the memory. They’re two pieces of a puzzle that neither of them could figure out. But, that’s okay.

It began with hell.

It will end in heaven _._

**Author's Note:**

> I like how this came out, and I hope you did too.


End file.
